One Thousand and One
by AznCutes
Summary: Drabbles Shido X Madoka. He was losing it. Flashes of their memories came back... the first time they met, her music, her recital... her everything.


Okay... my first fanfic about these two. Please read and also review. Also, this will most likely be a collection of drabbles if my lazy-butt doesn't get in the way.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE GETBACKERS NOR THE CHARACTERS IN IT! (backs away in misery)_**

* * *

**_

_**Promise**_

* * *

Holding her in his arms, the young man took long strides with his feet dragging along. Streams of sinister crimson glided down his back, wounds aching with unbearable pain. _But this pain was nothing compared to the immense cut that bled his heart_. Madoka still had the last sense of life with her when the invincible Beast Master collapsed. He had endured for the whole way, just so he can bring her back home. Back home, to the garden...

_to their home._

The wounds were fatal, and it is likely that they both won't survive. But, at least, the two of them are back to where everything began. The violinist lay on the grass, _now dyed into a red shade_, and tried to pick up Shido's inhaling and exhaling. _But she couldn't hear it_; but it was there. The man pulled himself towards her with his last effort, his breath short, the numbness eliciting from his wounds. The two sat, leaning on _their _tree for support, with barely any strength left to even _speak _to each other.

"Madoka," he said _too softly_, "I'm sorry."

She only leaned closer. It feels bad, and it smells bad. She thought with her mind blank. But even then, she could still tell, it's the scent of blood. _Shido-kun's blood_. She ran her blood-stained hand across his chest, and lingered on the origin of the pain. The other gasped, intermixed with a moan of pin, _but her touch was gentle_, and he didn't want to pull away. "...Ma...doka, I'm sorry."

He didn't need to say anymore, because she understood. Against the odds of the world, the couple leaned against each other to enjoy the moments of silence, the moment of peace, and bond.

_**I'm sorry, Madoka. Remember times when we said we won't part no matter what? Remember what we promised how nothing can do us apart? It was just yesterday, that I made a promise to stay with you forever... I'm sorry, because they were unintentional lies. And I really have no strength, to walk down this path with you anymore.**_

As if able to hear him, the blind girl forced out a bitter smile. "It's—okay... because we're... a-t-...the en-d... and ...we ...didn'-t... even part-e...d... onc-e..."

He was losing it. Flashes of their memories came back... _the first time they met, her music, her recital... her everything._ The world went pitch black, but he could still hear the chirping of the insects somewhere far off. It was ironic, _but I think I finally can understand Madoka's dark world..._

* * *

Light.--...

* * *

"Madoka?" said a very much alive, normal Shido. No wounds, no pain... The two walked towards the lights, close to each other. They were... _happy_. 

"Hm?"

"I think I do have the strength after all." The corners of his mouth flew upward, _almost_ a smile.

"Let's not part again, Shido-kun." The smaller girl stated, holding his hand gently.

"Ah." He replied as they walk farther and farther away...

* * *

A few hours later, a maid shrieked. Beneath the shades of the tree laid two people in miserable conditions. The female has apparently been whipped and her body still warm. The older male had wretched wounds with blood staining his half ripped shirt. 

_But their facial appearances were calm... and... peaceful?_

When the guards tried to approach the lifeless two in an attempt to bring them inside, they couldn't get through. They were blocked out. For every time they took a step closer to bring them out of there, the animals of the wild would protect their master and the girl.

The animals had become their guardian, _just in case they get separated again_.

_The two should stay this way..._

_Things..._

_should be this way.

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! Thanks for those who reviewed, and I guess... those who didn't review also. 


End file.
